Under my Skin
by La Sorciere Rouge
Summary: Wanda's time at the Institution. This story is based on a true story, of a personal experience. Some of what happened to Wanda in the fic has happened in real life. R&R pleez


They all have so strict faces. They push me. They pull me. They tell me what to do. They drag me. They lock me in. They steal my life.

Wanda Maximoff looked out of the little window in her cell. The walls were white, the door was locked. The only thing in her room was a bed and a bathroom. Almost everything plastic, no glass, no metal. Nothing else.

She looked around. She hated to be left alone. There was nothing to do here in the evening. Everything happened during the day, all tests and samples and stuff.

Wanda was lying on her bed, quietly singing. There was no one else around, so who could she disturb?

She sang old songs, which she had heard before she was locked away in the Institution. Songs like 'Love me Tender' and 'Alone in the night'. They didn't cheer her up, but she at least didn't feel that tensed silence and the periodical screams of the lunatics around her. She didn't belong here. She was normal. A little angry but so what?

Wanda couldn't do anything. They had put her arms into special handcluffs, not allowing her to be able to move them. She didn't know why, because when she asked, no one answered. But Wanda remebered that if she foccused very hard, and moved her hands special ways, things happened. Things like the light was glimmering, light balls were exploding, doors were melting... Was that why they kept them so well tied up?

Wanda turned around and tried to forget her head ache. She hadn't been sleeping for a while and was tired like hell. But she didn't want to fall asleep. How could she? This was as bad as it could get.

That night Wanda dreamt of home. Of her father and of Pietro. She dreamt of coming home, of going to ride carousels in the sky with Pietro.

In her dream she saw a different side of her father, he was loving and caring towards both Wanda and her brother. She could even smell the fresh air, the light breeze of the wind, the sight of her twin brother. She could see his silver hair, his bright blue eyes and his melodical laugh.

She saw her father, and the way he spoke and act made her cry in her sleep.

Wanda's next dream was a hotel. A weird one with stairs out of glass, but still she was happy being there with Pietro and Erik. She loved it.

Wanda woke up as she gasped. She looked around in the white room and got upset. It was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Just something to hold onto and remember. Wanda narrowed her eyes in the dark. Her father would pay for this one day.

"Up you go, Miss Maximoff."

Wanda sat up straight in her bed, looking at a male nurse.

She glared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Take it cool, and we'll go for some tests."

Wanda refused, but what could a weak little, untrained girl do against a grown up man? She had to go.

They walked througth corridors. The entire time she could hear yells, cries and screams from crazy people around her. They entered a room and the nurse forced Wanda down on a chair. She squeeked and tried to get her hands loose, but they were quick. Very quick. The guards placed a hand on her shoulders and held her.

Wanda sighed.

'_Hate my bloody life...'_ she thought and eyed the female doctor. She was quite a young, green-eyed blonde and smiled at the black-haired girl.

Wanda fixed her blue eyes at her.

"Good morning, Wanda, how are you today?"

Wanda didn't answer. She only glared at the blonde.

She shook her ebony-colored head and continued glaring at the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Coleman. I am going to be your therapist for the future. We are going to take a closer look at you, that means, take a few tests and so on."

She looked at Wanda. But the little girl didn't look back. She continued being alone and for herself.

"Ehm... Right then."

Coleman took a piece of paper and started writing something.

Suddenly a man entered the room. Wanda coluldn't fail to recognize him. Her former therapist.

"Dr. Griffin."

Dr. Coleman looked at the grey-haired man with a serious attitude.

"Elena..." he started.

"You are to call me by my surname, Griffin." said Elena harshly. She didn't like him, never did.

He snorted, adjusted his glasses and continued:

"_Dr. _Coleman..."

"How are we doing?" she asked and eyed him.

"Miss Maximoff seemes to have a light mental disturbance. It's just psychological. She gets angry, upset and possibly even depressed. She doesn't talk so we can't get any exact suggestions about her present conditions."

Elena crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I see."

Wanda watched the doctors speak. She still had the hand of the guard on her shoulder and hated it. Why couldn't they just let her go? There was nothing wrong with her, all this was because of her father.

"Has she said anyhting at all?" asked Elena and made notes on her piece of paper.

He shook his head.

"The only time when she'd ever said anything, was when she firstly arrived here. She was screaming and demanding her father."

"Erik Lensherr?" interrupted Elena.

"Yes. When Miss Maximoff was... placed into this Institution she was carried away with force and was very upset of being left."

Elena shook her head.

"And about her recent... Health problem?"

"Well..." Griffin stroke his cheek. "Her father demanded to keep her hands tied up under any circumstances. So tightly that she will not be able to move them at all. Dr. Coleman, he says his daughter is a mutant. And her mutant whamma-jamma..."

"Mutation." interrupted Elena again and eyed Griffin angrily. "Don't make fun out of that word and use the proper term, please."

He looked back at the blonde and snorted.

"Er... She has... Wait, I wrote it down..."

Griffin started digging around in his pocket. Elena raised an eyebrow at her colleague and glanced at Wanda, who was sitting quietly without saying a single word.

Finally he took out a document and clenched his throat.

"Says here her specific _mutation_ is a kind of physical ability to alter reality through mental concentration combined with hand gestures."

"She can create probabilty fields?" asked Elena and looked at Wanda, who now had hung her head.

"Yeah... Whatever that means. But it makes Maximoff dangerous."

"That's why her hands are tied?"

"Yeah. If she moves them, we're busted bigtime."

"Thank you, Dr. Griffin, that was... Quite educational. Take Miss Maximoff to the labs. Bloodtest in veins and finger. And make an X-ray."

The guards nodded and Wanda stood up.

Griffin looked at Elena. She shook her curtain of blonde hair and put on her glasses.

"I'll take a look at Miss Maximoff myself afterwards. Tell me when she's done in the labs. I think I know what's wrong with her."

Wanda lifted her head up and looked at the doctor.

"You don't know anything..." she growled and narrowed her eyes.

Elena looked up at Wanda from her paper.

"I beg your pardon?"

Wanda glared at her without saying another word. Griffin laughed.

"Well, now we at least know that she can speak! And that's a relief!"

"You can leave now, Dr. Griffin."

Elena stared at Griffin with incredible harndess in her eyes. He got what she said and left with a smirk.

Wanda hated the corridors. They were small and white and full with doctors. Wanda hated them They were supposed to help her but they didn't.

She felt as in hell. She hated her life.

"Put her down here."

A quite fat woman pointed at a chair and the guards pressed Wanda down in it.

She studied the woman closely. She had thick pink lipstick and long pink nails. Wanda hated pink. If she ever got to wear clothes and makeup, she'd never choose pink. She'd choose red. Like the blood they were about to take from Wanda. Blood red. Rose red. Scarlet red.

Wanda didn't whine. She didn't make any sound at all when the woman pushed the needle into Wanda's vein in her arm. She didn't look. She didn't feel anything. How can you feel anything in hell?

The woman put Wanda's blood into a tube, it floated in that color Wanda adored. It was so deep, bright red. That red would never leave her body. It was always there, in her blood system.

"Done. What now? Finger?"

The guards nodded. The pink woman took Wanda's pale hand and stung a spike into Wanda's ring finger. The blood floated into a little tube. The woman pressed on her ivory-skin.

Wanda watched the scarlet against the ivory. Such beauty.

She wasn't afraid. Or at least she didn't show it.

"Take the X-ray after lunch. Dan's not here at the moment."

The guards pushed Wanda up another time. This was her chance.

Suddenly she jumped up, screamed and tried to get free. She pushed and pulled and tried to get out of her handcluffs.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

The guards held the little girl. Wanda became agressive and pushed her even harder.

Now the rest of the staff approached.

"Watch her hands!" they yelled and tried to calm Wanda down.

"Louise! Valium! Now!"

The pink woman took an injection and pressed it into Wanda's arm. The drug would work in a few moments and calm her down.

Wanda continued screaming when they dragged her to her room.

The guards left her there and closed the door, waiting for Dr. Elena Colman.

Wanda banged herself against the walls, demanding to be let out.

Suddenly she felt a dizziness.

"Pigs!" she growled and sunk down on the floor. The drug was strong, and it paralyzed her entire body. Wanda didn't feel anything anymore, except for the growing pain inside her body. Pain and anger.

It spread incredibally fast, Wanda couldn't even see clearly anymore. She looked at the wall, which started to parish in front of her eyes.

"Mhmm..."

Wanda bumped down on the floor, drugged to complete calmness.

"It's clear now, Dr."

"Thank you."

Wanda couldn't see anymore, but she could still hear. She could hear the click of high heels, and the quiet breething of Elena.

The blonde sat down next to Wanda and took out her notebook again. She cleanched her throat and looked at Wanda.

"I'm sorry they had to give you that, but don't worry, it'll be over in quarter an hour. Incredible how quickly Valium drugs you down, but it stops it's effect even quicker!"

Elena put something into Wanda's mouth and made her swallow it.

Wanda felt a direct relief. She could already hear Elena more clearly, and she could even understand better.

Slowly she sat up.

"Mhmmm..." Wanda lifted her ebony-colored head and looked at her.

"Better?"

"What was it?" asked Wanda.

Elena chuckled.

"A little anti-medicine I've developed myself. I'm a scientist too." she smiled at Wanda.

Elena adjusted her hair and sighed.

"Why don't you tell me the source of your anger, Wanda? What makes you so angry?"

This directly turned Wanda on. She tried to jump up, but with the drug still in her body it was difficult.

"You don't know anything about what's going on!" Wanda growled and eyed Elena. She was staring into her green eyes with her own blue.

The doctor shook her head.

"No, I don't if you won't tell me."

Wanda snorted.

"I won't tell you anything. Y'all just think I'm crazy right?"

"Wanda..." Elena twiddled her fingers. "Someone in your condition is..."

"Nuts?"

Elena eyed her. Wanda turned away.

"Leave me alone. I hate all of you."

The blonde sighed and stood up.

"Tell me when you're ready to co-operate. We're done for today."

"Well?"

Elena went out and the guards closed the door behind her. She looked at Griffin.

"My diagnosis? Just anger. Not crazy."

Elena sighed. "Why do you keep the child here? She just wants her father, that's all! There's nothing wrong with her as far as I concern."

Griffin laughed coldly.

"You're so nice, Coleman. Too nice. Did you know she almost killed her brother?"

"Says who?" she interrupted.

The other doctor snorted and walked away.

"Mutant hater." Elena whispered.

She would never co-operate. Never in her wildest dreams. The only thing she wanted was a big, fat revenge on her father and brother. It was their fault that Wanda had to suffer.

Wanda couldn't fall aslepp. As usually. She was lying awake for hours. The bed wasn't confortable. Not confortable at all. It was hard and had bumps here and there. She turned around on the other side. Using her little muscles. With the hands tied that hard it was everything but easy.

Why did they do this to her? Morans.

Wanda looked out the window. It was starting to dawn. The sun started to peak in through her window. Wanda hadn't seen the soun directly in years. Last time was twelve years ago, along with Pietro and her father. Before they had forced her into this Institution.

Someone opened the door.

"Breakfast, kid."

She glared at the worker. They were all such perverts, she thought. Never said anything else to her. She hated them, with all her heart.

And what did he bring? Apple juice and youghurt. As usual. She never ate the yoghurt, only drank the apple juice. At least it wasn't as gross as the milk product.

The worker went out and Wanda glared after him, in a lying position.

Slowly she got up and looked at the things.

'_Idiot.'_ She thought. She couldn't eat for her hands were tied bloodstopping.

Wanda heard the click of high heels outside the door.

A blonde came into her cell.

"Good morning, Wanda. Had a pleasant night?"

Elena looked at her patient, but Wanda didn't answer.

"Why is it always youghurt with juice?" she said in an extremly unfriendly tone.

Elena laughed quietly and opened the yoghurt, and sliced up a little with a spoon.

"Don't you like it?" she asked in when Wanda turned her head away.

"No." the black haired girl said shortly.

Dr. Coleman nodded and gave her the juice instead. Wanda took a quick sip and looked away again.

"Untie my hands. Right now."

She glared at the doctor.

Elena gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry, I can't. You're wearing the handcluffs on your father's order."

Wanda snorted.

"Yeah, right."

Elena cleanched her throat.

"You're going to take another blood sample today, and ultra-sound."

"Why?"

"Beacuse..."

Elena narrowed her eyes, thinking, and looked at the window.

"So... So we'll know what's wrong with you..."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"But you're here for some reason. Your father sent you here for some reason."

Wanda glared.

The door opened and the two females looked at it. A nurse stood at the door.

"We're ready for her."

Elena nodded and stood up.

"Be a good girl now, Wanda."

The guards came in and grabbed Wanda.

"Be gentle with her!" said Elena and looked worried at Wanda. But she just hung her head and looked rather upset at the floor beneath her.

Here we go again. The injection. The bloody stung into her arm. Literally. She hated it. She was scared. But she didn't show it. Why should she? Then they'll win. They'll win and she'd be dead.

Wanda didn't look at the moment of the blood-sample. She would freak and then it'd hurt even more.

"Done." said the pink woman and took the needle out. Wanda didn't cry. She had forgotten how to.

"Now it's ultra-sound."

The guards took Wanda away.

They pressed her down into a chair and she just sat there. Waiting for her turn.

Why was she supposed to this? She wasn't pregnant or something. Why did she have to this crap?

"Neeext..." Wanda looked up at the woman. She had dark hair, green eyes and glasses, she looked as if she hated being here, and her nails were long and whine red. Was she the one that was supposed to do ultra-sound on Wanda?

She yawned and pushed Wanda into the room.

The guards seperated her hands, and put them into holders. She had her hands seperated, but she couldn't move her fingers.

The woman yawned again and took a little thing out, which looked like a razor, without the actual blade. She out some gel onto it and out it on Wanda's stomach.

The gel was cold and unpleasant, but she had let the woman put it onto her.

"Er... Miranda... 7,10..."

Wanda turned her head and noticed that there was another woman there. Why hadn't she notcied her before?

The young woman had red hair, and was sitting bent over the piece of paper, on which she was scribbling the numbers she was told, so Wanda couldn't see her face.

"9,2... 7,8...6,6..."

Then she switched to a smaller one, and checked Wanda's chest and neck.

"8,3... 6,4..."

After 20 minutes she was finally ready.

"She's clear. Samples normal."

The guards nodded and helped Wanda up, then tied her hands again.

Wanda quietly went with them. Why should she refuse? Without her powers, she was nothing. Without her hexing-ability, she couldn't do anything.

And here she was back again, In her cell. What would she do now? She didn't have anyone. Heck, she didn't even know which date it was, she didn't even know what time it was.

Wanda looked out of the window. The sky was dark. She had got the impression lately that the sky always was dark here. The only thing she saw was dark clouds and pipes outside. She hated this view. She wanted to go home. She wanted her own bed. She wanted her Elvis CDs, she wanted her brother. She wanted her father.

Wanda started crying quietly. This was so lame. An 18-years old crying. Embarassing, she thought.

Wanda's pearl tears rolled down her pale cheeks and dropped onto the floor. This was just painful. She hated her life. For how long would this go on.

She quickly wiped her tears on the back of her hand cluffs when she heard somwone get in.

"Hello, Wanda."

She glared at the man. It was Griffin.

He kept his hands behind his back and came closer.

Wanda quietly started to try to get free. She pushed with her hands from the inside.

'_Come on...' _she thought and started to sweat.

"My dear Wanda..."

He sat down in front of her and stroke away her streaks of black hair.

"You f----g pervert..." she said growled and glared at him with a look colder than ice.

"Tsk tsk tsk, what ugly words for such a beautiful girl."

Wanda pulled away and looked at him with a discussed facial expression.

She continued poking around with her hand cluffs. Two millimeters.

'_Please... Come ON!' _she thought.

"You're such a pretty girl, Wanda..."

"Hah..." she glared at him and pushed him away.

Griffin hit the wall and snorted.

"Done with the psychological warfare..."

He stood up.

"Now let's get physical."

Wanda smiled coldly, for the first time.

"Fine by me."

She got up and got loose from her hand cluffs. She pointed at Griffin and he flew up into the air, yelling of pain.

"Now how does that feel, hmm? That's how bloody I feel, after twelve bloody years in this bloody prison..." Wanda growled and came closer to the doctor.

He looked at her in panic. He knew Wanda was angry, but he hadn't seen her this angry before. Never. She looked like a witch with her raven black hair hanging in front of her face, and with her blue-glowing hands.

She was just about to lift her hands to hex him again when she screamed of pain. Wanda fell down to the ground, violently shaking and holding her head.

"NO NO!" she yelled and held her ears as if a very loud alarm had just went inside her head.

Griffin, released from Wanda's hex, bumped down onto the ground and stared at the door.

Surrounded by guards a man looked at him. His brown eyes were fixed onto the doctor.

Charles Xavier looked at Griffin.

"I wouldn't try doing that again on Miss Maximoff. She is more powerful than you can imagine."

Griffin nodded nervously and glanced over at Wanda, who was now tightly calmed down and was sitting in a corner.

He quickly went out and ran towards the lounge.

The guards looked at Xavier.

"You need help Professor? We better tie her hands."

Xavier shook his head.

"No, not yet. Please leave, we'll be fine."

They nodded and left the cell.

Xavier wheeled himself to Wanda and took her head by her cheeks.

"Look at me, Wanda. Look at me."

"Mhhmm..."

She looked at the bald man with halfly-opened eyes. They glimmered like pale sapphires from tears.

Wanda was completely paralyzed and calm.

"Let... Me... Go..." she said in pain. Her head felt like it was killing her.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry I had to use my power against you, but two movements more and the man'd dropped dead. Wanda?"

The girl would've hung her head if Xavier didn't hold it firmly between his hands.

"Wanda? Wanda, look at me!"

"Mhm..."

Xavier looked at the black haired girl and saw her collapse. The telepathic dose must've been a little strong on her.

Wanda was sitting unconscious on the floor, with her face still between Charles' hands.

"Wanda!"

He shook her and Wanda gasped for air.

Xavier breethed. She was okay. She was fine.

"It was... You..." she breethed and narrowed her eyes.

"Wanda."

Xavier slowly let her head go and Wanda sunk down onto the floor completely.

"Wanda, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school in Bayville, outside New York for people like us. For mutants."

Wanda didn't react.

"I have a place for you at my school. I see you have great powers, and I can teach you to be in even greater control of them than you are now. When you're ready, you can come with me."

Wanda glared at him.

"I don't want your school. I want to get out."

"Wanda..." Xavier united his fingertips. "I can't do that... yet. I can get you out of here with help of my power, but I have to know that you'll be in control of your emotions."

Wanda didn't answer, she just glared evily.

Charles took down some notes. Then he looked up at Wanda.

"Hrm... Well, I guess we're done for today... I'm going to see you a few more times. And you know, revenge on your father will not solve your problems."

Wanda glared.

"You know my father?"

Xavier looked at her for a moment, before answering:

"He's an old friend of mine."

He wheeled himself out, and the guards basically flew over Wanda and grabbed her arms. It was strange, but she couldn't move, it was like her hands didn't listen. She tried, but nothing happened.

'_Shit.' _she thought and closed her eyes, feeling the hand cluff material against her bare skin.

'I hate my life...'

But now she knew one thing:

For this Xavier-guy knew her father, she would never join his school.

Next time Wanda opened her eyes she was staring into Elena's green eyes.

"Hello, Wanda."

Wanda glanced around the room. Another white room, with Elena and another doctor.

"Nose, mouth and ears check."

Elena sat down on a chair with her note book ready.

Handcluffs, handcluffs and... Wanda looked down. More handcluffs.

A male doctor looked at her.

"Open."

Wanda opened her mouth, too tired and with a too strong head ache to insist not to.

"Hmm..."

The doctor poked around in Wanda's mouth, then looked at her nose, then her ears.

Wanda squealed quietly when he poked around in her left ear.

Elena studied her closely, with her pen loudly scribbling against the paper.

"Hmm... Dr. Colmean, she's absolutely healthy and clear."

Elena nodded and looked at the guards.

They took Wanda again and went back to her cell.

Wanda bumped down into the bed and swore quietly.

'_He will be so damn sorry...' _she thought and gritted her teeth.

Wanda closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Get her clear."

"Watch her hands."

"Don't let her hands move, even a little!"

"Watch her hands!"

"Nrrgh!"

Wanda glared at all the workers around her, she looked in front of her. What was this? Where were they taking her?

Wanda struggled, she was angry, and when she was, everyone should stay away.

She wanted her hands to get free, then she'd hex the life out of everyone.

"Watch her hands!"

Now was the moment. It was now or never.

She struggled. She struggled like never before. She pushed. She was going to get free.

"Watch her hands!" someone yelled and the workers tried to calm her down. Wanda could hear Elena's voice somewhere in the background, and the worker's hands against her clothes.

There she got it.

A little movement. A little one, but this one'd get her free.

'_Yes.' _she thought in triumph and threw her hands out into the sides. The workers flew away from her.

'_Now we're talking...' _ she thougth and pointed at the lights. They glimmered and exploded.

She started to run. She knew where she was going. She was going to be free soon.

"There she is!"

'_Hah! Cake!' _she thought and threw her hands out in front of her.

The workers were out of her way, now a door. It melted just when she wanted.

Wanda continued running. But she got tired quite qucikly, for she hadn't trained for twelve years, and had no condition at all.

Out of breath she stopped in a room.

'_No...'_ she thought when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Wanda..."

She walked closer and raised her hand. It was Xavier.

"Wanda..." Charles put his fingers to his templates and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Wanda didn't walk anymore, she crawled. She held her head, trying to fight the sudden, sharp pain in her head.

"Aahhh... Ngh..."

She sunk down onto the floor, holding her head, and then turning completely calm.

"Professor! Professor! Are you...?"

The guards came running into the room, stopping when they saw Wanda sitting on the floor, completely calm.

"I'm fine. You can go." said Xavier and looked at the guards. They nodded and left.

"Wanda, you know there is a place for you at my Insititute... But for the moment, I somply can't risk it."

Charles kept eye contact with Wanda.

"Just... Get... Me... Out." she growled and looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Professor, but we have to take Wanda for some further X-rays."

A doctor came into the cell.

"Yes, of course."

Now Wanda was on her way to 'further X-rays'. What were they looking for? Were they expecting to find an alien egg in her body?

The doctor showed his ID to the guards and they let them pass.

Wanda looked around. Where were they? This wasn't X-ray, they had walked past it a long time ago.

"Just keep moving, Wanda!" he said to her.

But Wanda was starting to get upset, and when she did, bad things happened.

Around her, things started to explode, and the water tube started to move.

Soon they started running, and then they were outside.

Wanda was coriously staring at an old lady, and she looked back at Wanda. The lady stroke Wanda's face, and said something in some language Wanda didn't understand. But the words had an amazing affect upon Wanda, she suddenly felt calm, harmonic.

"Good, keep her that way."

The doctor was suddenly gone, and instead of the man, there stood a tall, blue lady in a black suit and with the hair the color of rubies. She had yellow eyes and didn't look like the nicest person on earth.

She went back into the Institution, leaving Wanda with Agatha Harkness, the old witch lady.

Agatha did something, and Wanda went into the car, and sat quietly down on the seat.

Soon the blue lady returned, and got into the car. Wanda didn't see a driver, but the vehicle started to move.

"My name is Raven Darkholme, but you may call me Mystique. I freed you from the Institution. This is my old friend, Agatha Harkness. I know your power, Wanda and I do know what you desire most."

She looked at Wanda, who was staring at the shapeshifter.

"Revenge." said Mystique in a dark tone. "And I will help you to get it. I will help ypu to find your father, Magneto."

Wanda narrowed her eyes.

Magneto, so that was the name of the sad piece of lowlife. Wanda's anger rose when she heard his name. Her fists started glowing blue.

"And my brother?" she asked and looked at a smiling Mystique.

"Patience, my dear. You will see him aswell soon enough."

Wanda glared out of the window. The car stopped.

They got out and went into a closed store. Mystique hacked into the alarm system and turned it off.

"Pick some clothes, my dear." she said and leaned against the wall.

Wanda walked arond in the store, looking. Finally she chose a pair of black leather pants, a red tank top, red shoes, a red belt and some jewelery, nail polish and make up to finish up her goth look.

Wanda loved red, it would always remind her of what those freaks did to her, when they took her blood. The red color would remind her of what she hated, of what was taken from her.

Before Wanda had been placed into the Institution, she had seen lots of people wearing clothes like this, lots of black. And she had found them beautiful, and wanted clothes like that.

She went into one of the changing rooms and changed. Her clothes from the Institution she left inside it.

"Ready?"

Wanda nodded.

"Very good."

She looked around. Things in Bayville had changed dramatically. This wasn't Bayville as she remembered it. It was bigger, darker.

She wondered what Pietro now looked like, she wondered if he still was that egoistic boy that had just stood there twelve years ago without moving a single muscle to help his twin sister.

Wanda looked at Mystique, who friendly looked back at her. Was she going to take Wanda back to her father? If she didn't, better Pietro'd be there. She'd then show the tragic moran.

Wanda's powers were strong, she noticed that she was able to make anything work out in her favor, and these powers gave her the ability to manipulate anything. Organic or synthetic. She had the power to make things work out in her favor.

'_Confront me if you dare.'_ Wanda thought and narrowed her eyes.

"Here we are." said Mystique.

The car had stopped in front of a house, Bayville Boarding House.

Mystique got out, and told Wanda to wait before she came in.

The Bayville Boarding House was quite a big house, but it looked untidy. Wanda wasn't used to dirt, but she liked it. She didn't want to have anything that would remind her of her time at the Institution.

Wanda stood by the door, hearing Mystique's deep voice. It was followed by four boys' voices, and a girl's. Then a little explosion was heard and a 'Fine, whatever'.

Wanda listened carefully, and heard Raven say:

"Gentlemen, meet our new secret weapon."

She took it as a sign and walked towards the door. The moment of truth.

Wanda walked in and the first thing she saw was a very familiar, silver-haired head.

"Wanda?"

"Pietro! Nghaah!"

From this moment, when twin met twin, nothing was going to be like before.


End file.
